15 Lives and Counting
by ch.as.e-27
Summary: When I died, I expected rainbows and happiness, or maybe even fire and demons with pointy sticks of doom. But instead I got ninjas and more death. Yay... SI/OC


**A/N: What's this? The first chapter? Why it's a Christmas miracle! Seriously, I had at least four projects due and I can't believe I actually got this to about a thousand something words. **So yeah, I kinda gave her a Tobi monologue buuuuuut she's not joining the ****darkside!** Also for those of you who haven't seen the first story, this is a remake of another story I made a loooooooong time ago. When I was in sixth grade actually.**

* * *

It was quick.

It was painless.

It was merciful.

But I was still dead.

I was not breathing.

But then I was, I was breathing...

And shamelessly screaming bloody murder, because I was supposed to have the body of a _dead, 17 year old _girl, not a very much _alive_ newborn infant.

And last time I checked, people did not give birth _in a cave, _without _doctors._

But that was only my second life, I had many, _many_ more to come, and each one was filled with ninjas and samurai.

* * *

It was hard. Being reborn into over and over again in a world so much more twisted than my own. Death after death after death, until they were all dead, so much death, and I despised it. I loathed it with all my being until there was nothing left unaltered hate. And of freaking course, when I finally got to Naruto's time, it was not him who was hated with having a chakra demon sealed in his gut. It was I. And oh, gosh let's not forget the Sandime not dying because of the Snake-pedo attacking, but because he used the seal on me. The asshole.

It was hard, after all I was not only held accountable for every death that happened that day, but also the Yondime's wife. The _Yondime's wife._ And if you can't see problems in that, well you must be stupid. The Yondime did not consider me a hero, no, not when it was he himself that was suffering loss and everybody else in the village.

Yeah sure, the Yondime's a nice guy. But, in the anime, he just couldn't put things in perspective. When something bad happens, humans are the quickest to blame; they need something to take their grief out on, the scapegoat just so happened to be me.

Of course, I honestly don't give two fucks about what people think, but it was a bit upsetting that they blamed me, even if I knew it was coming. At a young age, I was stuck in the red light district with all the petty criminals and drunks.

And god, the place _smelled_. It was disgusting, but I was a sorta kinda trained shinobi (in my previous lives) and I could take it. To an extent. But this was just… just disgusting. What kind of shit are they dumping on the streets to get such a putrid smell? God.

Not to mention, whenever the Hokage came and complained about me bothering neighbors, he also complained about the smell, but he didn't do anything about it! I'd gladly shove a cactus up his ass for the blatant mistreatment. This is a form of child abuse! And despite the fact that the shinobi world is really messed up, child abuse is not taken lightly in Konoha!

If I were Hokage, this red light district wouldn't even exist. I would use a massive kick ass fire jutsu to burn the hellhole to the ground.

If I were Hokage…

You know… I never was a Kage before…

Hmmm…

.

.

.

.

I'm gonna be Hokage damn it, even if it means kicking everyone's ass into the ground and taking over the whole universe. It would be hard yes, but I have fourteen _lives_ of experience in this shitty world so it wouldn't be _impossible_. But that would mean getting my ass off the couch and training...ugh. After retraining my body fourteen times, I was _this _close to giving up shinobi life all together. It was just… time consuming. After all, it really wasn't all that hard to retrain myself because you don't simply _forget _how to 's ingrained inside of you and really; all you have to do is practice your chakara control, start lifting, and work on your flexibility (sparring is optional) and boom. You are now a certified badass. And really, it's not like I could do anything else; I had forgotten everything that wasn't shinobi related, as it really wasn't all that useful to me anymore

My social skills outside of deceiving people were absolute shit, I couldn't cook anything that would ruin my body, and I couldn't even get drunk anymore, my chakara instinctively fought it off. It was absolutely crazy what five hundred eighty eight (give or take a few) years of killing people for a living did to you.

It took me a long time to realize that humans are going to be the same no matter where you go. In my first life, people did they exact same things they do here, lie, cheat, steal, kill, and whole butt load of stuff. The only difference between that world and this one is that one of them you're told not to do these things, but for some reason we still do it. In this one, if you can lie, cheat, and steal, you are worshipped as someone who always does the right thing.

The people here have no one to tell them what's right and what's wrong because the people their parents tell them not to be are the very same people their parents respect above all others. It's messed up and sick and all the blame goes to the Kages. If you're not a shinobi, you cannot steal, kill, or lie. If I give you this license however, you're free to do whatever the hell you want, just as long as you follow my every order until your dying breath.

Am I the only one that sees this problem?

I'm going to fix this world. Starting with Konoha.


End file.
